Forbidden Lover
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Astronema and Zhane realize they need each other so Astronema come to the MegaShip and they had talk and mush more, what can happen when Astronema’s three friends find out?


On the Dark Fortress ship, Astronema was laid in her bed on her side look at Zhane's picture.

"I sorry" She whispered as she almost attempted to draw life from the still figure in the photo, needing it so badly, and yet not realizing how bad the urge was. "Who I am kidding? He never love me again" as she feel sleep dream about Zhane's touch.

On Megaship, Zhane was wander about the same thing for Astronema.

"Why can't I told her I sorry for blaming her for sent a monster" Zhane called as he lay on his bed, think Astronema beside him and smiled lot. "I…love you, Astronema" as he feel sleep dream about Astronema's smiled and giggle.

The next day, Astronema sent a monster as she went to camp spot to think and walk to it as she saw the fire was burning, and a familiar figure was standing near it. Her first instinct was to turn and run, but she couldn't help but stay. His back was turned to her, and she took the

opportunity to watch him with impunity. She gazed at him in secret for a long moment, watching as the shadows cast by the fire danced around him. She got the courage to move towards him.

Then a twig snapped beneath her boot.

**Damn **Astronema thought as Zhane turn and saw her look at him. "I thought you…went to fight the monster?".

"No, Andros think he strong" Zhane answered as Astronema saw next to him.

"No he isn't. You are strong" Astronema called.

"You really think so?" Zhane asked.

"Silver ranger, you save me from my only monster because you want to help anyone that what make you strong" Astronema answered as they look in each other and lead in to kiss and they do as Astronema wrapper her around his neck as they lay down on the ground, mumble I love you

"Wait" Zhane called as Astronema stop. "I think we should finish this on the Megaship tonight, the others are going come for three days".

"Okay" Astronema smiled as they kiss again and she teleport way.

That night, Zhane was check on everything.

"Ok, Alpha, DECA, when Astronema come on, NO CALL THE OTHERS" Zhane ordered they agreed.

In Zhane's room, Zhane take off his shirt when he feel something on his should as he turn and saw Astronema wearing a sexy lacy teddy, it was a purple negligee, it was see threw, with spaghetti straps, it was extremely short, it stopped at her crotch, she wore lacy purple thong and that was just about it, The only thing that stop her from being naked was that thong and the short flimsy see threw martial of the negligee.

"Well?" Astronema asked.

"I think it good on you" Zhane answered as Astronema blush as Zhane wrapper his arms around her waist as she wrapper hers around his neck as they kiss, take their clothiers as they feel on the bed.

Lemon

Zhane starting to lick her neck and kiss his went to her breasts. Astronema start to moan as he start suckled her right breast as he uses his left hand to play with her other then move to the left on and kiss his down as his right hand move to her womanhood.

"Ohh, Zhane" She moaned as Zhane move his right hand to her womanhood and put his tongue in deeper, enjoying the sweet taste of her. "Oh god" Then he pulled he tongue out and inserted two fingers grinning at her moan. Zhane pumped his fingers in and out of her quickening the pace with every moan she let loose of her soft kissable lips. Her fingers dug into the black blankets she laid upon. "Please" she pleaded. He complied and trusted deeper inside of her and inserted a third finger. She moaned deeply.

"I want you to cum, Astronema" Zhane smiled watching her as she arched her back and moaned. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. He knew she was close to climaxing. He gave a last pump and twisted his fingers. She climaxed and her replaced his fingers with his tongue and drank her juices. She bucked her hips at the new warmth of his mouth. He grabbed her hips and kept her there. Plunging his tongue in deeper swallowing every drop. Her fingers tightened on the bed. In addition, her eyes were clouded in lust. He placed her down and smirked.

"You taste delicious Astronema, did you like that?" Zhane asked her. He crawled up her and started to kiss her begging for entrance to her mouth as she pull away.

"Please I want to taste you please oh please Silver ranger please." She begged him oh how could he deny her. (Can anyone see Astronema beg?)

"Of course my love." Zhane replied to her.

She grabbed a hold of his member and stroked it lightly. She bent down on her knees and licked the pre-cum off his throbbing member. It was swollen as if in pain. She took the head of his manhood, sucked lightly, and started to suck. His moaned in pure pleasure as she took his whole throbbing member into her mouth and pulled away repeating this movement over and over again he could tell my climax was coming by the flood running through his balls. She pulled away so only the tip of his member was in her mouth and gave a long hard suck and bit down as he climaxed she swallowed every drop his hands tightened there hold that were resting on her head when she started.

He grabbed her arms and lifted her up she was smiling at him. "Did I please you?" she asked such the cutest questions. "Of course but now it is my turn to pleasure you" he laid her down on the bed and spread her legs wide. In one fast and painless moment, he entered her tight walls. She was perfect it was as if they were meant for each other. She gasped in surprise as he moved in her. Each thrust getting harder as she moaned in pleasure. Each thrust getting faster with every scream she let loose of those soft kissable lips. Her walls were tightening as he continued his pattern. He could tell she was close. He gave one last thrust hitting her G-spot.

"Oh Zhane" Her nails dug into his shoulders as he let his sperm enter her. She climaxed as he did mixing their juices together.

End Lemon

"Gods, it was good" Astronema called as Zhane kiss her forehead and lay beside her.

"I only image you laying beside me but this is really" Zhane smiled as Astronema lay her head on his shoulder.

The next day, Astronema woke up by Alpha.

"What?" Astronema asked look over to Zhane, who was sound sleep.

"Do you know a Selina Kyle, Athena and Zoicite?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered as she get dress and walk to the bridge.

On the bridge, Selina, Zoicite and Athena were wait for Alpha when Astronema in.

"Astronema?" all three asked.

"What in Isis?" Selina asked.

"I here for a reason" Astronema answered.

"Oh my gosh, she lost her virginity" Zoicite called.

"How do you know?" Astronema asked as Alpha come in. "Alpha".

"I don't told" Alpha called.

"A friend knows when one of the girls lost their virginity" Zoicite answered as Selina look at her.

"You never like this when I lost mine" Selina called.

"Because you marring" Athena called.

"Okay, where is he?" Zoicite asked.

"Zoicite, shut up" Zhane's ordered as Zoicite look around and saw Zhane.

"God, Zhane where is your shirt?" Zoicite asked cover her eyes.

"Zhane, I thought you sleep" Astronema smiled.

"No, because of Zoicite and I thought you leaf" Zhane answered.

"OMG, they know each other" Athena called "Hold me, I scare" holding on Selina.

"Okay, Astronema, going back to the Dark Fortress and we going to have to talk about this later" Zoicite ordered.

"No" Astronema answered. "I tire of you boss me around".

"Astronema, I care about you" Zoicite called.

"Cat fight?" Athena asked.

"Cat fight" Selina answered as Zhane hold back Astronema.

"Come on, Astronema, back to my room" Zhane called.

"No she not, she back to the Dark Fortress" Zoicite disagreed.

"Oh no" Alpha called.

"What?" Zhane asked.

"The others are come back" Alpha answered.

"Why?" Astronema asked

"Andros get sick" Alpha answered as Zhane whispered something to Astronema, who nodded.

"Okay, girls, we have to leave" Astronema ordered

"I stay, Ashley my sister" Selina answered.

"I going back, the gods need me" Athena called teleport away.

"I have to going too" Zoicite called teleport way.

"Okay, see you soon" Astronema called as Zhane kiss her and watch her teleport

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was think about Zhane said.

"Meet at the camp fire at soon as you can" Zhane's voice called.

"I don't car what Zoicite say, I want to be with Zhane" Astronema called get up when a dog walk to her. "Espeon, we leave" as Espeon know what its master was said.

"Espeon" it called as Astronema take out a Poke Ball

"Espeon, retune" Astronema ordered as a red light come the ball and want around Espeon and pull it back in the ball as Astronema take out a beg and full it with her clothes, make up. She doesn't leave a note for Ecliptor and teleport way.

At the Camp fire, Zhane was look thought his things that he picks.

"I don't care what Andros say about Astronema, she beautiful to me" Zhane called as Astronema kiss his check.

"Thank Zhane" Astronema called.

"You hear?"

"Yes" as Zhane hugged her as Espeon come out of it ball.

"It that Espeon?"

"Yes, Espeon mine, had it when it was Evee" as Espeon stand beside her.

"You have Pokemon, I do too" Zhane called take out a Poke ball "Entei, come on out" as a big Pokemon come out.

"Woo" Astronema called.

"Entei be with me after my father disappear" Zhane called as Entei look at Astronema.

"She is the one you love" Entei said thought his power.

"It can talk?" Astronema asked.

"Yeah" Zhane answered.

"Zhane, where your morphed?" Astronema asked.

"I give up be ranger for you" Zhane answered look in her eyes.

"I give up be the princess of evil for you" Astronema smiled as Zhane hugged her. "But where are we going to live?"

"An old friend of my family had me a favor so we can live with him, I call my bro" Zhane answered as he kiss her forehead and walk away for a min when Astronema feel she was going to be sick.

"Oh god" Astronema called turn her back to Zhane, who was talk to notice as she throw up as she clan up.

"Espeon" Espeon called.

"I find, Espeon" Astronema answered as Zhane get off the phone.

"Okay, my bro be will be come soon" Zhane smiled as the wind start to pick up and stand in the wind was a man in black and orange armed with a big air Pokemon, Pidgeot.

"Hey, Zhane" the man know as Slade greeted.

"Hey bro" Zhane greeted as they brothers hugged each other.

"And who this?" Slade asked look over to Astronema.

"I'm Astronema, Zhane's girlfriend" Astronema answered walk over to Zhane, with Espeon.

"Well, It Espeon, remember mom had one before she it" Slade called as Zhane nodded as Entei walk over and nodded to Slade.

"Bro, where we are going to live?" Zhane asked as Astronema put Espeon back in it ball.

"Remember Oroku Saki?" Slade asked as Zhane nodded. "He agree let you guys let you want" as Zhane put Entei back in it back and look over to Astronema, who nodded then teleport away.

At Oroku Saki's mansion, a man in his early 20th was work when Slade, Zhane and Astronema teleport on.

"Someone call the cops because of Saki is out of jail" Slade joked as the man know as Saki look up and saw them.

"Slade Hawks, grow up" Saki called as Zhane smiled. "Hey Zhane and who is this?" look over to Astronema.

"My girlfriend, Astronema" Zhane answered as food come in.

"Time for breakfast" Slade called as Astronema run out with her hand over her mouth. "What wrong with her?".

"If I right, Astronema maybe pregnant" Saki answered "I let her see a doctor" as Astronema walk back in clan her face. "Astronema, I let you see a doctor. Come with me" as they walk out when Zhane feel his brother's hands around his neck.

"OH NO" Zhane yelled as Slade try to kill him.

In the doctor's office, Astronema was waiting for the news when the doctor walk in.

"Ms. Haruno, I have great news. You're having a baby" the doctor answered as he hand her two papers then she left to told Zhane the great news but saw two brother roll around on each other.

"Zhane, I have a good new" Astronema called as Zhane get off Slade as Astronema whispers the news to him.

"I going to be a dad?" Zhane asked as Astronema nodded as he hugged her and they talk about the baby.

Few weeks later, Zhane woke up early with Astronema and their adopt son Dustin laying in his arms as Dustin was to wake up.

"Big day, Dustin, Daddy has plane something for mommy" Zhane called as he walk out with Dustin and see Saki. "Saki, can you feed Dustin? As Saki nodded and take Dustin as Zhane fixed Astronema breakfast in bed. It was bacon, eggs, sausage, a biscut, and on the side was a muffin with a ring inside of it, with some orange juice., carrying the food back to Astronema and his room.

Back in their room, Astronema start to wake up as Zane come in.

"Aww... Zhane you so sweet" said Astronema with a smile on her face. Then she took a bite of the muffin and she felt something hard inside of it. What Astronema found was a ring she was crying happy tears. Zhane took the ring from her and got on his right knee.

He ask "Astronema, will you marry me?"

"Yes Zhane I will marry you" said Astronema happily. Then she kissed him on the lips as Saki walk in with Dustin but walk out.

The next week, Zhane was so happy this is was a day he would remember him and Astronema getting married and having a baby. Astronema was full of nerves she was wearing a pretty white wedding gown that puffed at the bottom as Dustin was sat on top of Entei, who was watch his mater going marring.

"Zhane, do you take Astronema as your wife to hold, to love, and to cherish for richer and poorer, though sickness and health?" ask the minister.

"I do" Zhane answered.

"Astronema, do you take Zhane as your husband to hold, to love, and to cherish for richer and poorer, though sickness and health?" ask the minister.

"I do" Astronema answered.

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister called as Zhane raised Astronema's vial and kissed her passionately.

Next year, Astronema was feed Dustin at 12 o'clock when she feel her water broke.

"Zhane, woke up" Astronema called as Zhane woke up.

"What?" he asked as Entei and Espeon wake up.

"My water broke" Astronema answered "So it time" as Zhane take Dustin as Saki come in.

"Thank god, I hear Astronema, I guess it time" Saki called as Zhane nodded and handing Dustin to Saki and pick up Astronema and carry to the doctor's office.

At 1: 04 AM, she had a baby girl as she remember what Zhane told her about his family traditional, she name her baby girl Martin Cleopatra Roseberry when Zhane hold Dustin and Saki with him is his adopt daughter, Karai walk in.

"Astronema, she look like you" Saki called pick up Karai and put her on the bed to look at the baby girl.

"What her name?" Karai asked.

"Martin Cleopatra Roseberry" Astronema asked as Entei and Espeon walk in. "Espeon, come here and greet your new friend" as Espeon walk over and saw baby Martin.

"Entei, watch over her ok" Zhane called as Entei nodded as Dustin look at his baby sister.

On a plane, a monster know was Dark Specter sense that baby Martin was born.

"The chose one is born, my granddaughter is born, the ledger phoenix , princess of Egypt, good & evil" Dark Specter called change into a man know as Martin Hawks 5,000,000 make baby Martin 5,000,001. "She can stop the war and make peace for everyone" turn back to Dark Specter and start to plane to help his granddaughter.

Back on earth three week later, Astronema and Zhane put Dustin and Martin in bed as Entei lay beside Martin's club as Espeon lay on Dustin's bed as Dustin hold on to Espeon.

"Night you two" Astronema called walk out with Zhane as they walk their room and feel sleep knowing their children will be safe here with them and Saki not know about their pest.

**The End**


End file.
